The present invention involves the field of medical devices. More particularly, it involves the field of percussive medical devices used as chiropractic adjustment tools used to move bones and relieve muscle spasms and stress. Even more particularly, it relates to an improved head assembly for a percussive therapeutic device.
Percussion is a relatively new treatment modality for those who suffer from musculoskeletal pain and myofascial trigger syndrome. It is a non-surgical, non-invasive procedure that may serve as a therapeutic alternative to trigger point and epidural injections. Percussion may also be used when other treatments have failed. Performed on an outpatient basis, percussive treatment carries little or no risk and is relatively comfortable.
As is well-known in the chiropractic art, the spines or other bones of humans sometimes go out of alignment or are otherwise mis-adjusted. This can lead to discomfort and additional physical symptoms. In such cases an adjustment of the spine or other bone to a healthy alignment can have substantial therapeutic effects.
Several attempts have been made to provide hand-held manual, pneumatic, or electric vibratory devices to assist in adjusting a patient's spine or other bones by the use of successive impacts. Typically these devices have a soft or pliable head or tip that makes direct contact with the patient's body. For the patient's comfort, these heads are made from a much softer material than the driving mechanism behind them. As a result, the heads have a tendency to creep or become disconnected from the driving mechanism when lateral force is applied. This may cause pain to the patient as well as frustration to the physician due to continuous replacement of heads during a treatment.
Needed in the field is a percussive device that allows the physician to apply adequate lateral pressure to the head of the device without causing the head to disconnect from the assembly. Additionally, there is a need for the impact head to be quickly and easily exchanged for another shape or size if needed during a therapy session. The present invention is directed to these shortcomings in the prior art.